


Dinner and Dancing

by P90



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jakes never left Oxford George is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P90/pseuds/P90
Summary: A Dinner and Dance takes place at The Oxford Royal Hotel which gives Morse an oppotunity to share a dance with the beautiful daughter of his mentor and friend.





	Dinner and Dancing

A night at The Oxford Royal Hotel was not something Morse usually went in for especially if it meant involved a dinner dance inviting anyone who worked for Thames Valley Police. He wasn't too fussed about the idea of dancing he had done so before. He had learnt how to do so at The College Hops.What made the night more worth it was that he managed to get Joan Thursday to come as his date for the evening. He felt that he had to ask Fred Thursday first for consent but oddly enough Fred had convinced Morse to ask Joan himself.

Quite a large number of officers and some members of the canteen staff and typing pool had manged to get tickets for the occasion. There were even some who had booked rooms for the night. Morse hadn't booked one because he never felt comfortable staying in hotels. Fred of course was coming with Win, Jim Strange who was now DI had brought his Fiance Maureen, George Fancy much to his own excitement managed to gain the gumption to ask Shirley Trewlove to be his date, Peter Jakes who like Strange was now DI came with his new Americian wife Hope and Ian Mcleish Morse's friend from Carshall had surprisingly asked Carol Thursday Fred and Win's niece to be his date. Max Debryn also surprisingly had come with Dorothea Frazil from the mail who at the same time was covering a story on the Royal. Reginald Bright sadly came stag due to his wife's death from cancer but took on the role of MC like a duck to water. A band had been hired for the occasion too but Morse had not counted on the number of pop numbers they were playing as pop music was a different world to him. Joan seemed to be enjoying herself a lot being held by Morse gave her a lot of security even if there were many men who wanted a dance with her. She danced with Strange, Jakes, Fancy, Ron Pigot and Bright himself. Morse thought that Joan looked dazzling in her brown short dress with black heels. He risked the odd glance at her beautiful legs but also glanced at some of the couples so Joan wouldn't see him looking at her legs.

"So what do you think of this whole thing so far"? Morse asked after a while while dancing with her. "Life changing" Joan replied with a giggle. "I've been to dances before but never an even that involved eating and then dancing I actually thought once dinner dance meaning eating while dancing schoolgirl error there for me." Morse could only smile at Joan's wit. "Well I'm not convinced that dancing and indigestion are the best mix" he said with as much humour he could muster. "Mum's enjoying herself" Joan observed changing the subject. This was true Win looked like she was in the fields of heaven while dancing not just with Fred but with Strange and Morse too. She even shared one with Bright. "The poor man's lost his wife it seems only fair he get his share of partners too so he doesn't lose out" She had said to Fred before they left.

"So's George" Morse said noticing that Fancy and Trewlove seemed to cutting more than a few rugs on the floor with George looking like he was having the time of his life swinging with Trewlove who seemed about ready to faint. Her brilliant short red dress seemed to be slighty falling off at the shoulders. Joan couldn't help but feel for her friend at the way George was moving with her. At least dancing with Bright wasn't as fast as Bright saw the young WPC turned detective as a surrogate daughter. Joan had nothing against George as a matter of fact he reminded her a lot of Sam and looked as though he'd pass for Jake's little brother. She was surprised when her cousin Carol turned up as she knew not everything was well with her dad and Uncle Charlie due to Charlie losing Dad's money. He was now in prison for laundering which had caused Carol to move to Oxford in the first place. There was no denying Carol looked stunning in her white short dress but Joan had noticed Mcliesh getting rather handsey with Carol. His hands were on her bum and moving in several different parts of her body. This made Fred, Morse, Joan and Win wince a bit over the way the young copper was handling Carol but Fred made a mental note to have a very serious talk with Mcliesh the next day.

"I never knew how much of a good dancer Strange was" Morse remarked. He was never much good at small talk even if it meant talking about opera, books or crosswords. This was true as it looked as though Strange's slightly heavy build could shake the room "Maureen seems more than happy though" Joan said. She knew how much Maureen loved Jim and she was just as surpised as Morse that night they went on that double date in Summer 1966. "I was little taken aback when I saw Max with Dorothea" Morse admitted. "I wouldn't have thought they were each other's type". "How do you know they are" Joan teased. Morse could never tell sometimes when Joan was being serious or just taking the mickey but rather than make a comeback he just smiled and shook his head.

Over at the table Fred and Win were sharing with Joan and Morse. Fred watched Morse gently moving with his daughter smiling. He knew that Morse was more than adequate partner for his Joanie and he even saw Morse as a surrogate son. Win took that moment to make a witty remark about Morse. "Someone should call Morse's mother to say he may not make it home before midnight" She said with a chuckle. "It'll pretty one sided conversation I'll have thought" Fred remarked in his half joking and half serious tone. Win playfully slapped his chest for that. She knew that Morse had lost his mother when he was a child and that stepmother of his made the Wicked Witch of the West look like the Queen. She too saw Morse as one of her own and felt some sort of maternal figure was needed in his life."Do you reckon if Morse and Joan get married that this is what their wedding will be like" Win said hopefully. Fred nearly choked on his pint at that question. "You're not planning to marry them off are you Winnie" asked Fred in surprise. "No but it would be nice if they did I'd pick Morse as a son in law over all the other lads Joan's been out with anyday" Win replied proudly. She sounded like she'd just been moved to the aristocracy when she said it though. Fred could only smile at that having Morse for a son in law did sound like an interesting prospect if Morse did the right thing by Joan.

Jakes and Hope suddenly danced up to Morse and Joan and they swapped partners for a bit. This did sound a bit daunting to both Joan and Morse having seen how hands on Jakes was with Joan that night at The Moonlight Rooms. But now that Jakes was happily married it didn't seem as bad as thought. Hope felt quite graceful with Morse while dancing and didnt hesitate to ask for the dirt on Jakes. Not that Morse could reveal much as he didn't know Jakes socially much and that Jakes was a bit of an arse to Morse when he first knew him. When at last the night came to an end Morse and Joan left with Fred and Win. When they got outside Fred asked "You mind running Joan home Morse"? "I'd be delighted" Morse replied sounding a lot more excited at the prospect than he felt comfortable. With that when Joan had kissed Win and Fred goodnight. Then Win surprisingly gave Morse a hug and motherly kiss goodnight which Morse didnt object to but found surprising. She had done that to him the week after he was released from prison for being framed for killing Standish. It was good to know that there people who still thought well of him despite that circumstance.

The car journey home from the hotel was a quiet and subdued affair until Joan broke the ice and said "Do you think you'll ask me to another dinner dance if one comes along"? Morse was smiling so much he could only nod. "Only if you're willing to be my plus one again." he said. Joan leaned her head against Morse's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Only if you ask me first and be my date to Jim and Maureen's wedding". That seemed like more than an amazing prospect to Morse who could not wait to hold Joan again. "Deal" he whispered back. When they finally pulled up to Joan's flat. Morse took that moment to caress Joan's legs which felt so smooth under his hand. Joan drew him near and kissed him softly "Can you come in"? She asked. "Or do you need to work tomorrow?" Morse responded by stroking her hair and kissing her back. "I can stay" he said. With that the couple went inside Joan's flat and spent the night in each other's arms in Joan's room

The End


End file.
